Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a chronic autoimmune inflammatory disease of the central nervous system (CNS). It is a common cause of persistent disability in young adults. In patients suffering from MS, the immune system destroys the myelin sheath of axons in the brain and the spinal chord, causing a variety of neurological pathologies. In the most common form of MS, Relapsing-Remitting (RRMS), episodes of acute worsening of neurological function (exacerbations, attacks) are followed by partial or complete recovery periods (remissions) that are free of disease progression. There is a clinical need for a simple serological assay that predicts: i) whether patients diagnosed as having RRMS have a high risk for rapid disease progression that results in high levels of inflammatory lesions in the CNS, as seen using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or in accumulation of clinical disabilities, and therefore might require aggressive disease modifying therapy (DMT); or ii) whether patients diagnosed as having RRMS will have a regular or relatively slow MS disease progression with less MRI activity and less accumulation of disabilities, thereby requiring less aggressive therapy.